The subject matter disclosed herein relates to X-ray imaging systems and more particularly to X-ray imaging systems using wireless digital detectors.
The advent of digital X-ray detectors has brought enhanced workflow and high image quality to medical imaging. In the current state of the art medical imaging environments, X-ray imaging systems include an imaging subsystem and a detector. The imaging subsystem may be fixed or mobile and may use a detachable or wireless detector. Current imaging subsystems are calibrated for and permanently integrated with specific detectors, potentially multiple wireless detectors. That is, any one of several detectors may function with the imaging subsystem to receive radiation during an imaging sequence and produce image data that can be reconstructed into the desired image. However, if the imaging system lacks the ability to sense and manage multiple wireless detectors, potential problems may arise. For example, a user may have trouble determining prior to an exposure whether the specific detector being used is configured with the imaging system. Also, if multiple detectors configured with the imaging system are located within the vicinity of the imaging system, exposures may occur with a detector that is not the primary detector. This may pose problems in the retrieval of the image data, and in come cases, could require reimaging the subject, raising the level of exposure unnecessarily.